


[podfic] Count Six

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Control [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: How many times can Hawke do it? No semblance of a plot.





	[podfic] Count Six

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Count Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879315) by [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima). 



**Fic** : Count Six

**Author** : mevima

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 7:01

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 6,43 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sg8i9depyfpb9xl/mevima+-+Count+Six+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ss230dy1)


End file.
